


Tickle Torture

by orphan_account



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, GOSH, George giggles, I have a monkey onesie kink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tickling, sorry for the shit summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George keeps leaving the milk out and Josh DOESN'T LIKE THAT.</p><p>Prompt: Can I have something based on this: http://youtu.be/mz4GqDoKRdA ? ... I just need George being tickled, preferably at least mostly by Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the Gosh Birthday Ficathon!
> 
> EVERYONE GO LEAVE A PROMPT OR FILL ONE!!!!
> 
> http://unionj-fanworks.livejournal.com/10697.html
> 
> And tumblr me if you like, I'm embrofic :) xoxoxoxo

George had left the milk out. Again.

“George!” Josh yelled from the kitchen, because this was all getting ridiculous. It had been the fourth morning in a row that George hadn’t cleaned up after himself, and Josh wasn’t one to get annoyed about silly things, but it was incredibly rude. 

When he heard the soft patter of socked feet in the hall, he turned to face the kitchen door.

“Yeah?” George asked, already looking around the room to figure out what he’d done wrong. His eyes landed on the still-opened milk between the kettle and the toaster. “Oh.”

“You going to put it away then?” Josh asked with a raised eyebrow, and watched as George crossed the kitchen, muttering apologies under his breath, to grab at the milk.

“I was going to make a tea but then I got a call and I forgot all about it, honest! See, the kettle’s boiled and everything.” George whined, with his bottom lip pushed out. 

“What did I tell you would happen if you did it again? Just yesterday, can you remember?” 

And George’s eyes widened and he took a step back, pulling his hands up in front of him. “Josh, you don’t have to do this.” 

And Josh just had to wiggle his fingers for George to start grinning. “I’m sorry George, but how many times have I told you now?” 

George giggled before Josh even touched him, hands moving to his armpits, forearms covering his chest and stomach. “Don’t, Josh, please.” He widened his eyes impossibly. It was useless, really, because the Bambi eyes didn’t work anymore. 

Josh took another step foreward, and George a step back, and soon they were running into the lounge room in a game of chasey. 

George kept the couch between them, cackling until Josh jumped on top of it and jumped onto George, knocking him down onto the thick carpeted floor. 

His fingers dug into George’s sides and that was it. The giggles were released. 

“Josh!” George squealed as he jerked on the floor, hands racing over himself as he tried to cover every inch of skin. Then he rolled away and Josh was back to chasing him. 

George climbed up onto all fours and was crawling away, laughing as he stumbled to try to push himself all the way up. But Josh was too fast, and he was pushing George back down to the ground in seconds. 

“Stop it, please!!” George begged again, rolling around to be on his back so he could look Josh in the eyes. George was flushed and his hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his bottom lip was bitten red. 

And usually that face would work on Josh. He’d feel guilty and stop and offer George a hand up from the floor. Then George would run off with some cheeky comment thrown over his shoulder and Josh would be left feeling duped. 

So Josh didn’t get up. He stayed straddling George’s hips, and his fingers moved with a new vigour. They went to George’s neck and under his arms and over his ribs and George couldn’t stop squirming. He thrashed and shrieked and begged for Josh to stop. He sucked in air through his smiling lips and clenched his eyes shut and that weird machine-gun-type giggle grew louder. 

“Josh, please! Don’t do this to me!” he begged with an extra hint of desperation, so Josh let up. He pulled his hands away, pushing his hair out of his face and just watched George recuperate. 

George’s chest was heaving, and his face was red with a new sheen to it. His fringe was in his eyes and the rest of hair was a knotty halo splayed out around his head. He was grinning still, eyes opened wide, tears in little pools at the corners. 

He was blinking them away and his grin was faltering and Josh cleared his throat. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, face heating as he pushed himself up and off his best mate. 

Who was still splayed out on the ground, and from way up here Josh thought he looked well-fucked. George's legs were wide open, his shirt was hitched up to above his stomach, and his heaving chest and flushed skin and messy hair just topped it all off. 

“Josh?” George asked, and pushed his shirt back down. Probably because Josh’s staring had become a little too obvious. 

“Just… don’t do it again.” He muttered, and rushed off to his room. 

 

George did it again. He left the milk out every single morning, and as much as Josh wanted to yell at George he just ended up putting it away himself. 

Except one morning, as Josh was heading over to the fridge with the milk carton in hand, George strode into the kitchen with a big grin and took it from Josh’s hands. He put it back on the bench, giggled, and walked out of the room. 

And Josh just stood, blinking at the milk on the bench and wondering _who the fuck_ did George think he was? 

“George!” Josh yelled, and George came bounding into the room, swinging the tail of his monkey-onesie in his hand. 

“Yes?” he asked, wide eyed, bighting his lip and blinking out from under his fringe. Putting on his best innocent face, really.

“What was that about?” Josh asked back through clenched teeth. When George shrugged, Josh was on him. 

His fingers were poking at George’s stomach and his ribs and his neck and his back and every single little spot that he knew George went crazy over. 

And George’s shoulders shot up to cover his neck and his elbows were pressing into his own stomach and his hands chased Josh’s as he giggled and snorted and attempted to wriggle his way out of Josh’s grip. 

“It’s not funny.” Josh growled, and George pushed Josh away and spun on his heels and ran out of the room and into his own bedroom. And Josh was right behind him all the way. 

When George flopped down onto his bed, Josh was on him. 

George squealed Josh’s name. His legs kicked up into the air. His hands pushed at Josh’s chest and he begged Josh to stop and he promised to never leave the milk out ever again. 

So Josh pulled his hands away and smiled back at a huffing, pink faced George. Whose chest was heaving and eyes were widening and fingers were slipping between Josh’s. 

“George?” Josh squeaked.

George looked up at him from under his big fluffy stupid messed up fringe. “I didn’t want your hands off me just yet.” 

Josh’s breath hitched and he leaned back a little onto George’s thighs. And George sat up with a small smile on his face that was probably meant to be reassuring. But it made Josh want to kiss him and that wasn't calming him any. 

“Josh, you can if you want.”

Josh looked back to George’s eyes because he’d been staring at his lips as they moved. He cleared his throat and asked “Can what?”

And George stared at Josh’s lips instead of answering, brows furrowed and chewing on his bottom lip like he was trying really hard to concentrate.

“George? What can I do?”

But George still wasn’t saying anything, and Josh was getting a little desperate, so he slowly leaned down, eyes fixed on George’s, to press their lips together.

And he went to pull back but George’s fingers were gripping his hair and pushing his head down a little to the right and they were kissing properly. So Josh nibbled at George’s bottom lip and licked at his top lip and swallowed every bit of air George exhaled. And when it was too much of a struggle for either of them to breathe Josh pulled back and stared down and a grin split George’s face in two. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” George asked in his cocky voice. 

Josh just had to grin and hold his fingers out before George was squealing and writhing underneath him again.


End file.
